Drastic Measures
by sweet-goodbye
Summary: Bella is the lead vampire of a coven who has to move to Forks to hide suspicion. Bella had given up on love but when she moves to Forks she may just find someone who can help her get it back….
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

"Ok so we are moving to a town called Forks in Washington. It may be a bit of an adjustment but we have definitely stayed here too long and I'm afraid that if we don't move soon people will start to get suspicious" I said

"But Bella" whined Hazel my best friend "I like it here"

"No buts, we have to move and we're going to move tomorrow" I said this time my tone getting a bit more stern

I looked around at my coven, that's right it was my coven that I had put together. We were all really close and I don't know what I would do with out them all. There was seven of us including myself.

First of all was Hazel, my best friend in the whole world and the only person who could get me to go shopping. She has a happy personality that kind of rubs on to you, after you've just looked at her. She is constantly showering me with compliments and praise, which to her dislike I refuse to accept. She is the only person that I can tell anything and everything to and I trust her with every nonexistent fibre in my body. Hazel has long, curly hair that falls right under her shoulders.

Next was Theodore, also Hazel's husband. Theodore was like the brother you always wanted but never got. We never get angry at each other and he was my first real friend as a vampire. This means that he was also the first addition to the coven (besides me of course). Before the coven expanded and it was just us we got really close and without Hazel people would probably think we were married. He has beach blonde hair like the guys off baywatch except much better.

Then there's Amethyst. She's a sweetie. But can sometimes be a little too over sensitive and end up making the situation worse than it already was. But that's why we love her. She can always cheer me up, even when Hazel can't. Instead of taking me shopping she'll ask me what's wrong and get me to talk it out (which can be a pain sometimes). She has stick straight, reddish brown hair that made me want to dye my own the same colour.

And as you would guess Jareth is married to Amethyst and even I have to agree that they make the cutest couple. Jareth is the stud in the family, much to Amethyst's displeasure. I mean not to say we are all inhumanely beautiful but Jareth has something extra. It's like some flirtation device has been installed in him and everyone around him, even vampires, are just mesmerized by him. Jareth has platinum blonde spiky hair that makes any guy or girl jealous.

Now we have Rueben. Before Clarissa joined the coven, we dated for awhile. But in the end decided it was way too weird and he met Clarissa. Rueben is the sneakiest vampire you could know. He will sneak up on you and you wouldn't even hear him, which is kind of weird with our super hearing and all. He also loves tricking you into doing whatever he wants you to. One look into those eyes and your history. Rueben has black hair that hangs down and then spikes out in different directions with a side fringe.

Last but not least, Rueben's wife Clarissa. Clarissa is a stunning beauty that could outshine anyone. She has a confidence that screams look at me, look at me. She is a bit bossy and firm but without it we would all probably fall apart. She is like the person who reminds you not to forget your lunch everyday. Even though we don't eat lunch. Clarissa also enjoys shopping so it's normally two against one, unless Amethyst decides to help me out. But she would rather just go and get it over and done with. Clarissa has long, blonde wavy hair that falls right below her waist.

And so that's my coven, my family and my friends all packed into one. "Everyone, before you leave to go pack, I decided to enroll us at the local high school for some fun." I told them excitedly

We had contemplated going to high school a few times but always decided it was better that we stayed hidden. But I was just so damn bored of everything, I really wanted to change and maybe spice our lives up a bit.

"Are you serious" Jareth screamed "we can't go to high school"

"Well I thought it would be a bit different but also a nice change" I replied a little taken aback by his tone of voice.

"Well I think it will be fun" Hazel agreed with me. I knew she would help me out.

"Ok so what about the fact that were seven, inhumanely beautiful seventeen year olds all living together?" Clarissa challenged me.

"Well I decided that we would be adopted siblings that live with our parents parents after they were killed in a car accident. Our grandparents thought it would be easier for all of us if we just moved." I answered getting a little irritated that only Hazel liked my idea.

"What about the grandparents?" Amethyst asked me in a sweeter tone.

"How about that they're so old they can't leave the house so we also have to look after them" Theodore answered for me.

Everyone was starting to like the Idea and then agreed it would be at least a little fun. So with that everyone moved of to pack there belongings and get ready for the long drive to Forks tomorrow.

XOXO

It was the next day and everyone was packed and ready to leave. We had three cars, Jareth has a red Ferrari, Hazel has a Silver Jaguar and I have a Black BMW. We had all decided who was going in what car. Clarissa and Rueben were coming with me in my car, Hazel and Theodore were going in Hazel's car and of course Jareth and Amethyst were going in Jareth's car.

After driving for awhile Rueben decided it would be a good idea to put some music on. As he fumbled through his bag he finally found what he was looking for. Panic! at the disco's album. He put it in and I write sins not tragedies came on, my favourite song.

Oh, well imagine; as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words.  
"What a beautiful wedding!, What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"Ah yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore." 

I chimed in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I chimed in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of hope.

Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for, a toast so, pour the champagne,  
Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne. 

I chimed in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I chimed in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

Again..

I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!" No.  
It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door?!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

Again.. 

When we saw the sign saying we had an hour left I almost squealed with delight. Don't get me wrong, I do like driving but a trip this long was exhausting even for a vampire. I don't think that Clarissa and Rueben making out in the backseat most of the way didn't help either. But that did get me thinking that I wish I had someone. It wouldn't be so bad if I wasn't the only one in my coven without someone. I have looked but the majority of vampires out there have a different diet to ours. I don't like killing innocent humans so my coven and I are vegetarian vampires. We prefer animals to humans. Just as I was about to turn up the music to drown out Rueben and Clarissa we arrived in Forks.

The other cars were behind us so they followed me to our new house. It was a huge Victorian styled mansion. There was a room for each couple and I got my own room. As you walk into the house the first thing you notice is the foyer. It's huge, the kitchen is at the back of the house and the family room comes off the foyer. Everyone ran inside to fight over the best room. I would have gone to fight too but I wasn't in the mood. I decided I would be happy with whatever I got. I mean if it was truly dreadful I could just get it re-done.

I think now would be a good Idea to explain everyone's powers.

Hazel can go into peoples past and explore a little. She can't change anything. She's more like a ghost that no one can see.

Theodore can rewind, fast forward and pause time. He is able to change time for anyone he wants but he can only rewind back a day.

Amethyst gets premonitions or visions about anyone, anytime and anywhere.

Jareth can make anyone fall in love with him or other people. It kinda suits his personality when you think about it.

Clarissa can read minds. You could be anywhere in the whole world and she could still hear your thoughts. But sometimes, just like the radio, you hit a rough patch and lose the connection.

Rueben can control the weather. I know your probably thinking that's a bad gift but it's really cool when you think about it. Rueben can decide the exact tree lightening will strike, how loud the thunder will be and exactly how many centimeters of rain will fall just for a few examples.

Now, my gift is odd. When I touch you I can tell if your lying. It's an ok gift but annoying sometimes, like when friends are planning a surprise birthday party and refuse to let you touch them. It can be really useful to though, like if your friends are planning you a surprise birthday party and you can stop them.

"Bella!" I heard Hazel call me

I ran upstairs to the room I guessed she called from. "What is it Ha….." I gasped as I entered the room.

"We saved the best one for you" Hazel said happily. Obviously overjoyed I liked the room.

"Wow! It's beautiful" I said back

The room, which was now mine, was mostly red and white. It had a huge wooden bed in the middle of the room that had four posts with lacy red material intertwined around them. The bed had a silky red doona cover and red and white cushions with sequins all over them squished all over the bed. Even if you had wanted to you couldn't have sat on the bed because of all the cushions. To the right was a door I guessed went to the bathroom and to the left a huge window seat. It had a breathtaking view of a lake and not to far away another house. There was a giant walk in wardrobe that most of my stuff was already packed into (got to love best friends).I walked around a bit then noticed the huge, fluffy, white rug on the floor. If I could sleep I could have fallen straight to sleep on it, it looked so comfortable. I went straight over to Hazel and gave her a big hug.

"OMG, Hazel this room is just gorgeous" I told her as I released her from the hug

"Hey, don't get too excited you haven't even seen the best part yet" Hazel said back

As I turned around there was a giant, wooden cupboard with a large, plasma TV, playstation2, DVD player and every CD, DVD and playstation2 game ever invented. I squealed with delight.

"Oh this just keeps getting better, come on let's see the bathroom" I said as I went into the ensuite.

It was probably the biggest bathroom I had ever seen, it had a double shower, jet spa bath and best of all a wall length mirror. Ok so I might not seem like the type of person who enjoys looking at herself but I had to say it was a pretty big mirror.

I heard a knock at the door and went over to let everyone in.

"This place is awesome" Clarissa exclaimed

"Yea, all the rooms are gorgeous" Amethyst agreed

"Rooms?" Theodore said sarcastically. "I think that playstation2's in every room and plasma TV's are a good feature" Theodore said excitedly

Of course all the guys agreed

"Hey don't forget we start school tomorrow everyone" I said calmly

"Oh yea, I almost forgot" I heard Jareth whisper to himself

Then out of nowhere Clarissa elbows him sharply in the side

"Oww" Jareth said

He had obviously thought something about how starting school was a bad idea. Everyone knew he still objected.

"Ok everyone if you don't mind I would kind have like my room back now"

Everyone filed out except Clarissa

"Hey what's up Clarissa?" I asked wondering why she hadn't left yet

"Oh I just wanted to talk to you about the car ride today, you will meet someone soon"

"Oh that"

"Yea that, Amethyst wasn't positive but she had a vision and she said she thought the people in it looked a lot like vampires. You never know, there could be some around here"

"Clarissa, I don't know…." I trailed off

"What isn't there to know, if there are some veggie vampires here you should give them a go. Ooh maybe they go to the high school too"

And with that she had left me alone to toss and turn over what she had said. Maybe my true love was here. No that could never be. I was in love once before I was changed. He was the most sensitive person in the world. He could always cheer me up even though both my parents had died already due to disease. He just had a certain way of calming me and making me feel so much better.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. This is for the last chapter as well.**

A/N: I just wanted to add that I have a vague outline of were I'm going with this fanfic but I'm very open to ideas. If you have any ideas at all please send them to me. And please review

CHAPTER 2

Everyone was so nervous about starting high school. Even I was kind of scared. But everyone kept reassuring me that it would be fine even though I knew that they were just as freaked as me. Thanks to my power I could tell that Clarissa was nervous about having to turn down all the guys that would ask her out, Rueben was scared he might lose it when the guys check out Clarissa and Amethyst didn't want to have a vision in front a people because she thought they would think she was a freak. But I calmed everyone down and told them it would be fine.

What I didn't tell them was that I was so scared about the vampires in Amethyst's vision. But I couldn't let it get to me, I had to keep a brave face for my coven and lead the way.

Before we left Rueben had to use his power to hide the sun behind a cloud. It was lucky that Hazel had pointed it out. I don't know what we would've done walking into school sparkling like diamonds.

We had decided that Hazel and Theodore would come with me in my car and Amethyst, Rueben and Clarissa would go with Jareth in his car. Sometimes I worried about Rueben and Jareth. They can get into some pretty heated arguments. None of us really know why they fight but most of the time they don't bother. They both know how much Amethyst and Clarissa hate it.

By the time we got to school I was so deep in thought I nearly crashed into another car. We pulled into the student car park and made our way over to the office. We hadn't been at this school for more than five minutes and people were already beginning to stare. I could tell Clarissa was hearing some disturbing thoughts by the scrunched up expression on her face.

"Hey Clarissa" I said hoping to take her mind of other peoples thoughts.

"Don't worry about it, I've heard worse" she replied

I then realised she had read my mind

"Don't worry about them, just try and tune them out"

"I would if I could but there's just so many thoughts. For humans they do think a lot"

That last comment made me laugh causing a few people to look my way. If I could blush I know I would have.

We stepped inside the office to find a small, cramped room. Behind the desk was a middle aged lady. She hadn't even noticed us come in. I tapped my fingers on her desk. She looked up and gasped.

"Hello, we're the new students here" I said in the most sweetest voice possible

"Oh, why of course" the receptionist replied. She seemed a bit lost for a moment, probably stunned by our beauty.

"I didn't even hear you come in" She said with a laugh. "Here are your schedules and map of the school, if you happen to get lost"

"Thankyou" we all said in unison. Then we walked off towards our class.

I had planned it so we had at least one other person in each class.

"Hey, Bella how come I'm not in any classes with Hazel" Theodore asked me

"Oh, about that. You, Rueben and Clarissa are seniors and Hazel, Jareth, Amethyst and I are Juniors" I replied, I was hoping he wasn't mad

"Oh, ok" He said, obviously unhappy with the arrangement

"I'm sorry Theodore but you, Clarissa and Rueben look older than us. Also it would be a bit weird if we were all the same age" I said back

"I guess" he sighed

And with that we all walked off towards our classes. I had history first with Hazel. We walked up to the room and knocked on the door. Waiting around in the office had made us a little late.

We walked inside the classroom to find 26 faces staring directly at us. Even the teacher couldn't tear his eyes away.

"This is worst than I though" I said to Hazel too low for human ears

"I know" she replied in the same low voice

"Hello" I said to the teacher "I'm Bella and this is Hazel. We're new"

"Hello, girls. Please take a seat anywhere you'd like" he replied

I cringed at his voice. It was squeaky and very high pitched.

Unfortunately there were no seats were me and Hazel could sit next to each other. She was on the other side of the class. But that didn't mean we still could speak to each other.

**HAZEL'S POINT OF VIEW**

The class were focusing on the 1800's which was good for me because I lived through those years. I heard the boy next to me smirk. I raised my eyebrows at him but he didn't seem to notice.

"Bella" I said in a low voice that only vampires could hear "This is so boring, I already know all this"

"Yea I know" she replied

I thought we may have been talking to loud because the boy next to me shifted in his seat and had smile on his face. He was kind of cute. He had reddish coloured hair, very pale skin and topaz coloured eyes. Actually he was very cute. He was GORGEOUS. Suddenly a huge smile came across his lips and he turned towards me.

"Hi, I'm Edward" He said in the most charming voice I'd ever heard.

Then the bell went and he was gone.

"Wow that was weird" I said quietly to myself

"What was weird" Bella asked me as she walked over

"I think I just met one of the vampires" I said still in a daze

**BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW**

Hazel was acting kind of weird. She said something about meeting one of the other vampires but unfortunately some boy next me decided to distract me by asking me out, so I wasn't able to listen in.

I walked off towards my next class which was maths. I had it with Amethyst. I got there as quickly as I could. I didn't want another awkward moment in front of the whole class. I also wanted to sit with Amethyst.

As I found some seats I was about to sit down when Amethyst came rushing in. She obviously wanted to tell me something and was having a hard time running human speed. Must be pretty important.

"Bella! Guess what?" she asked me when she had sat down

"What?" I asked

"I found out some information about the other vampires that go here. There are five of them. Two girls and three boys. Now let me see if I can remember their names. It was Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Ja….Jas….Jason, I think. Yea I think that was right.

"Cool" I said hoping she couldn't tell I was faking enthusiasm

I nearly thought she was going to say Jasper. I would have had a heart attack if she did. He was the love of my life before he died. Soon after I committed suicide but didn't actually die. I was found by a vampire and bitten but I don't really remember who bit me or why they just left me there all alone. Because when I woke up I didn't know who I was, not until I found Theodore or he found me.

During lunch we just went and listened to music in the car, since we don't need to eat. The next to subjects went by in a blur and before I knew it, it was time to go home. During the day I had got asked out plenty more times. Too many to count. I even saw the other vampires, well most of them. I never saw Edward or Jason. But then again they could have been in one of my classes. I didn't pay much attention to actually find out. By the end of the day I was so bored. I didn't learn a thing. But then again I am nearly one hundred and twenty years old (I can't exactly remember). What more is there to learn.

When we got home we decided that tomorrow we would introduce ourselves to the other vampires. Jareth thought it would also be a good idea to buy some lunch and sit in the cafeteria just so people don't think were weird. And with that we had survived our first day of high school as vampires.

A/N: Okies, tell me what you think. And please review. If it's a bit confusing tell me. And next chapter I will go into how she became a vampire a bit more.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight )**

A/N: I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. School started and horse riding lessons started as well. Also as unbelievable as it sounds I do have a social life. Shocking I know. Now on with the story!

B/N: Hey there, I'm Kiwi. The whole not updating thing was partially my fault. I got grounded, and took a while to get the edited chapter back. But now I'm ungrounded, and so yeah. . .

It was our second day of school. Now that everyone knew where they were going and what classes they had, it wasn't such a big deal.

"THAT IS MINE!" Rueben yelled at Jareth a little too loud

_Oh god, not again _I thought to myself. I looked around and everyone had the same exact same facial expression, like they were all feeling exactly the same. Concerned and worried. Concerned that Jareth and Rueben would never stop their immature fighting and worried that they would actually do some damage to each other.

"NO IT ISN'T" Jareth yelled back just as loud

I quickly made my way upstairs to find them both holding on very tightly to a CD. They were fighting over a CD.

Jareth turned to me and said " Bella will you please tell Rueben to let go of _my_ CD"

"Do we really have time for this? It's just a CD. Nothing worth fighting over." I sighed as I used my power to make them both calm down.

"YES, it does matter when it is actually _my _CD!" Rueben snapped back

"Guys, guys' I said "Were going to be late. How about I take the CD for now and we can discuss this properly when we get home from school?"

"Fine" they both said sulkily

As I went back downstairs Hazel said that I had done a good job. I told her I just did what was necessary.

XOXO

**HAZEL'S POINT OF VIEW**

By the time we got to school Jareth and Rueben were acting like civilised people again. Thank God. We were all so thankful Bella stepped in when she did. From past experience we all know how bad their fights can get.

My first class went really quickly. As soon as the bell rang I quickly walked off towards my second class. I had Science. As soon as I walked in I noticed that the boy from my first class, the cute one with the reddish coloured hair, was in this class also. I walked up and took the seat next to him. I thought that since he was in this class with me I wasn't going to sit on my own.

As soon as I had sat down he turned towards me and introduced himself again.

"Hello, I'm Edward." He said in the most alluring voice.

"Oh hello, I'm Hazel." I said.

"I believe we met last class."

"Yea, but I didn't get a chance to introduce myself."

"QUIET, down the back" the teacher said

_Wow_ I thought. I didn't want to lead him on though. I mean, I was married. Oh God how much I missed Theodore. I turned towards Edward again to see him frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked

I hoped I hadn't offended him.

"No, everything is ok." He replied

The bell rang and I skipped off to the cafeteria for lunch.

**EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW**

As I made my way to the cafeteria to meet my family for lunch I started thinking about this girl who happened to be in my first two classes. She started school with three other girls and three boys. Her name was Hazel. I introduced myself and thought I could get to know her better, when she started thinking about her husband. Oh god I can't believe I was going to ask out someone who was already married.

I got to the cafeteria to see my family sitting at our usual table with a tray of food waiting for me. Even though we didn't eat normal food we still bought it so we didn't draw attention to ourselves. I looked around and see the other group of vampires (including Hazel) sitting at a table on the other side of the room.

**BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW**

We were all sitting in the cafeteria with our trays of food. It was quite repulsive to think that I used to actually eat this stuff.

"Bella, when are we going to introduce ourselves to the other coven of vampires?" Theodore asked me

I thought about how being in an older class must have made him act more mature.

"How about after school, in the car park?" I suggested, glancing over that the table where the vampires in question resided.

"Alright," he agreed, nodding as he picked off pieces of his food, and tossing them to the side of the tray.

Hopefully tonight we would make some new friends.

A/N: If your confused about anything please tell me and PLEASE REVIEW! I'm sorry about not adding anything about how Bella got changed but hopefully I will next chapter )


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight…but a girl can dream

A/N: hey zomg I can't remember the last time I did something on this fanfic. Gosh I'm so sorry everyone but you see I started this in the holidays then school started and I kept saying I'll do it soon but I just never did it lol. well I didn't actually write a chapter but found this one I never posted. enjoy and please don't hate me

Just a recap: Bella and her coven are planning to meet the Cullen's after school and introduce themselves

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

"OMG they are taking forever to come out. School finished 10 minutes ago" complained Theodore

"Wait they're coming now" Amethyst informed us. She had probably seen them coming in a vision.

Then just like Amethyst said they appeared out of the school grounds and started walking over to their car. We began to walk towards them but they just stopped. We kept walking until we were a few metres away.

"Hello" I said politely "I'm Bella. This is Theodore, Hazel, Rueben, Clarissa, Amethyst and Jareth" I said as I pointed to each one.

"Hey" said one of the girls. She was very small with short, spiky hair. "I'm Alice and this is Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper.

Wait a minute. Amethyst said his name was Jason. Oh well. He probably isn't my Jasper. Anyone could have the same name. I looked for the one that Alice had referred to as Jasper. He had his head down and was using his foot to move around some loose gravel. He put his head up and I was stunned I didn't know what to do. It was my Jasper. The next thing I saw was nothing. I had fainted.

XOXO

I awoke to find myself on my bed. I looked around but no one was there. I got up and searched the house but couldn't find anyone. I thought it was weird they would just leave. Normally they would wait to get my permission and I was surprised they had left without telling me where they are or when they're getting back. I was frustrated so I sat down on the couch. I saw on the coffee table a piece of paper. It was note from Hazel.

Dear Bella,

If your reading this it means you woke up and I'm very glad you have. Sorry we left without you, but we are just over at the Cullen's house. It's not very far from our house. Actually you can see it from your bedroom window. Come over if you feel up to it.

Love from Hazel

I was confused at first. Who the hell were the Cullen's. Then I realised they must be the other group of vampires. I decided that I would pass on going. If that really was my Jasper I certainly wasn't ready to see him. I went upstairs to me room and sat down on my window seat. I looked out my window and saw the Cullen's house. I remember now that I had seen it when we first moved in. I started to think about Jasper. We had been in love when we were both humans. I don't remember much but I do remember I loved him a lot. And he loved me. I also remember the day I found out he had died. I had to stop there. I was depressing myself.

I sat there for awhile longer but got bored and decided to go for a walk. I walked around absentmindedly for awhile and realised I had walked right over to the Cullen's house. I decided I might have a little look inside and see what they were doing. I looked in the living room window and saw my coven and the Cullen's (except jasper) playing poker.

I thought he might be upstairs and climbed up a drain pipe to have a look. I was lucky because it just happened to be the room he was in. I saw him sitting on his bed. He looked miserable. I couldn't really get a good grip and I was struggling to keep a hold of the pipe. I soon slipped and fell down. I jumped back onto my feet and was thankful no one heard me. I then decided I wanted to talk to Jasper.

JASPER'S POINT OF VIEW

I was so shocked. Could that really be my Bella. I was up in my room. Everyone else was downstairs playing poker. The other vampires had come over but not Bella because she had fainted. I was so confused. I thought my Bella would have been dead by now. Well obviously she had become a vampire. But how? After I supposedly died I heard she committed suicide. What the hell am I supposed to do? I have Alice now. I love Alice but do I still love Bella?

A/N: sorry it was so short but im going to write some more hopefully soon :)


	5. Authors Note

A/N: sorry just an authors note lol. just letting you know that i changed Bella's powers because i thought it was silly and then i would have to go off into another story about how she got the powers and so on... so now you need to go read chapter 1 again..the bit with the powers in it :) thanks


End file.
